1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screw, and more particularly, to a vibration-isolating screw which can reduce the effect of vibrations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there's been widespread adoption of electronic devices such as personal computer or notebook PC. These electronic devices usually come with speakers or other multimedia equipment disposed therein. However, when a speaker is disposed in the notebook PC and is making sound, the vibration of the speaker could be easily transmitted via a main structure to adjacent components to cause other components to resonate, resulting in malfunction or operation error.
Hence, it is common to add an anti-vibration pad to a fixing hole of the speaker to absorb most of the vibrations generated by the speaker during operation, as the speaker is still attached to the main structure in this configuration. Although the anti-vibration pad disposed between the speaker and the main structure can absorb some of the vibrations, it cannot solve the problem caused by vibration completely. Still some of the vibrations are transmitted via the main structure to other components.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a vibration-isolating screw which can completely isolate a vibrating source and the main structure to solve the vibrating problems seen in the prior art.